Inuyasha's Point of View
by 0mohni0
Summary: Answers. Inuyasha's explaining why he and Kagome are perfect for each other. Reasoning, a lot of it. Pretty weird, coming from Inuyasha. XTWOSHOTX
1. ROUND ONE

**Inuyasha's reasoning of why he and kagome are perfect for each other**

I has recently come to my notice that a lot of Inuyasha (me) haters have set out to ruin my reputation for being Kagome's mate. This I shall not stand for. Now before I slaughter you all mercilessly with my wind scar let me clear up a few misconceptions to prove I am perfect for Kagome.

**NUMBER ONE#** I will make things perfectly straight here. I will not, and could not run of with my previous girlfriend. Yes, I see you have realized I am referring to lady Kikyou. Now your thinking, why is he being so formal? Well, I'll tell you. We're done. Over. Through. That means she is now only an acquaintance of mine. Which calls for formality. In case you all have failed to notice, she is no longer living. In harsher terms, DEAD. Which also calls for respect for the dead.

So why you people have begun to think I would abandon a perfectly good living girl, one that I love no less, for a dead memory, is beyond me. Simple answer. You all are stupid. You all are nosy. And you all need a crisis to gossip about. Good grief.

Or a reason to get me out of the way so you can have Kagome run away with that bastard brother of mine in your damn fanfictions.

**NUMBER TWO#** You have another complaint. 'Inuyasha's so mean and rude' you whine. Well, ex-cUUU-se me. I didn't know I was being watched all the time. So what if I'm not courteous all the time? You wouldn't be either if you had to grow up in a god forsaken village who hated your very guts, you mother was murdered, your father died trying to save your mother, and you elder brother, who happens to be a total fangirl stealing hot jackass who kicked you out of his castle, and tries to murder you every chance he gets. Sheesh.

**NUMBER THREE#** Yeah, yeah...blah blah. 'Inuyasha doesn't have any people skills'

Ok, let me question what you call people skills in the first place. Is kissing a girl you've never met before this second, but have a crush on called people skills? Is going around like like a certain Houshi-sama telling every girl that he's in love with her people skills? Sheesh, you people are so thirsty for... well...drama... you're going to force me into doing totally rash things? I think not. Now don't get me wrong. Rash actions, especially concerning girls lead to disaster. I tried to steal the jewel because Naraku tried to kill me, and I got pinned to a tree for half a century. Quite a harsh punishment, don't you think? I've certainly learned from THAT mistake.

Just because I don't feel comfortable with people 'oohh'ing and 'aaahhh'ing all over me, does absolutely does not indicate I am low on people skills.

I know I am very hot, and you can't control yourselves, so I must be the one setting up barriers.

I fact, it means that I am a bit shy. A lot of dedicated fans find it cute. I find it convenient. And Kagome, well it's the only thing that's stopping her making out with me 24/7, I'm so good.

**NUMBER FOUR#** 'Sesshomaru's much prettier'

So what? That has nothing to do with me. If he wants to look like a girl, let him. I honestly couldn't care less. He's pretty, I'm hot.

**NUMBER FIVE# 'Inuyasha doesn't have good family relations'**

like Sesshomaru does. Keh. And for reasons mentioned above, I have a right not to have good relations with that idiot. He even looks like a girl and has a SCARF. Well, he-llo-ooo?how do stupid exactly do I look to you? If you think I'm, that stupid, your looking in the mirror. He gets on my nerves. I honestly don't know if he's a guy or not, and what's worse, is that all the fans on MY show love it!

But I don't care. I try to avoid him. He's stupid and uses makeup. And had manicures. And you wonder why his claws are sharper.

But seriously, I do try to avoid him. However, when I see him approaching me in public,looking like a frikin' girl, trying to steal my sword, obviously to save my reputation I have to fight back. It wouldn't do get whipped by a girl in public would it? Call me sexist. Go ahead. But I live in the feudal era, excuse me. It's pretty common. One of the the reasons I fell for Kikyou in the first place. She was so awesome, and kick ass despite being a girl! And another reason I love Kagome now.

Even if Sesshomaru's not really a girl(which I highly doubt), he still his my arrogant older sister...er...brother. An I AM the main character of this story, remember? It wouldn't do for the hero to lose, at all. We're expected to pull through even if we lose a leg...or an arm for that matter. Whatever.

**NUMBER SIX# **'Sesshomaru is much richer'

Well, let me apologize. I had no idea Kagome wanted to marry for money or position. I AM a prince too you know. If she does, well then, if she just brings ramen from her time and sells it here, she'll be richer then Sesshomaru by a million times. Or that shampoo stuff or anything for that matter. She could easily be filthy rich. But she doesn't...oh the shock. (by the way I am not paying for any hospital bill when you get a heart attack) She likes me. ME. So you all can just screw off and go to hell.

**NUMBER SEVEN#** 'Kouga loves her so much more'

Maybe. But then Jakotsu's all head over heels in love with Miroku too. You can't put Kagome with that pup. It is simply wrong. She doesn't even like him. Just 'cause he's straight forward with his so-called feelings, doesn't mean you drop her on him. I recall him declaring his love for her, only AFTER he knew that she was useful, and after A DAY of knowing her. Quick love? I think not. Besides, if he make a serious promise then deny it to Ayame, he can do it Kagome too.

**NUMBER EIGHT#** 'Kouga is much cuter/handsomer/prettier/uh...macho-er' (I think not!)

It continues to eludes me why you would want Kagome to mate him. 1. He stinks, 2. I have dog ears, which by the way, are cuter then his tail by the thousandth, 3. He wears a goddamn SKIRT, and 4. I have to go save him when he gets in trouble (Kagura numerous times, Naraku etc.) 5. He's a coward, refusing to fight me (the first meeting) 6. He's too stupid to remember my name and so many reasons I could write a book. ( not that I'd want to though, a book on that moron? -scoff- puh-leez!)

**NUMBER NINE#** 'any other character would be good with Kagome'

I highly doubt it. Let's list them, shall we?

Inuyasha- I'M PERFECT!!

Sesshomaru- listed above.

Kouga- listed above.

Shippo- is her son (sheesh!).

Miroku- loves Sango.

Bankotsu- yeah, I agree, he is ALMOST as hot as I am, but he's a son of a #&!

Naraku- (gasps) you wouldn't!

Onigumo- is dead?

Inutashio- well, in case you have been dead for the past million years, HE'S MY DAD, AND DEAD TOO!

Jaken- you people are sick.

Jakotsu- is gay. Get over it.

Souta- is her brother you perverted pigs!

Hakudoushi- He's an eight year old incarnation of Naraku. Hell no!

Gramps- is gonna roll over and die any second now, he's so old...BESIDES being her grandfather!

Kohakau- Loves Rin, is Sango's younger brother, and is about nine.

Hojo- is the MOST boring guy I've seen in my entire life. Kagome wouldn't know if she were dead or alive, he's that dull!

Hakkaku- pft. Don't ask.

Ginta- OH HE"S JUST THE MOST PERFECT HANDSOMEST ROMEO FIT FOR KAGOME! (rolls eyes) Pft. As if.

I have now proven that I am the only one for Kagome. Any one who still objects will face my windscar. Any questions? I will answer them ALL! MUWAHAHA!!

* * *

Ok, It seems inu's a bit hyper on something..and a bit protective. But please give him some questions so he has something else to do except sing Britney Spears all day and all night. God, it's getting annoying.

DISCLAMIER:- I do not own Inuyasha. Period. End of story. Now get lost.


	2. ROUND TWO

**ROUND TWO**

_Well, Inuyasha's been reading the reviews...his reaction was rather surprising. He has already determined for some godforsaken reason to answer EVERY question...It's not like him to be in a commitment like that. Let's enjoy it while it lasts..._

HEY! I heard that! Ok, anyways, I am glad to be able to inform you that most people agreed with my views last time...and some agreed but had some questions. Now before I whip out my tetsuiga, I will give you answers. Anyone who resists these answers shall be punished. MUWHWAHA! (and yes, I recently came to know how absurdly FUN it is to laugh evilly, even with Mioga not around.)

000000000000000000000

Stuff happens. (from** Kagome loves Kouga**) It is totally not my fault that I was late that one time for her confession...a better person to blame would be that tak-a-whatever woman. SHE made me late. Not my fault, not at all! Oh and I already told you I don't have many people skills. They'll build up eventually...I'll tell her I love her then. She already knows... What's the rush?

And the hanyou thingy? Well I HAVE been wanting to be a demon for lets see...MY ENTIRE LIFE! You can't give up an obsession like that so easily. See if you can lay off from anime/manga for even a week...ha! Of course, I get Kagome's point...I probably won't even become a demon when I get the jewel...but until then, I keep them all under this illusion or else I'll get this.:-

'Oh Inuyasha! Your so sweet! Staying hanyou for your love!'

Even if I am doing what they're saying, I HATE COOING. That also refers to what you all do. Now I understand I'm hot, but STILL. 24/7? I don't think so! (shudders at thought of hoard of screaming fangirls)

000000000000000000000

(**Sukira of the light**) I have no idea where your review came from. Anyone that knows me the slightest know that if you leave something disturbingly curios (like a sign 'DO NOT READ THIS'), I will. I'm like that. And THE only thing/person I'm afraid of (losing someone doesn't count here) is JAKOTSU. NOTHING ELSE. NOT UH...'supposed death'...whatever. And Kagome kissed me on Saturday so...You aren't suggesting that she's not the love of my life are you? (takes out tetsuiga)

000000000000000000000

_Ok, ok. Calm down inuyasha. Sheesh. Continue answering._

Fine, typer.

_Whatever._

000000000000000000000

(**hedanicree**) At least SOMEONE is smart here...

000000000000000000000

(**Ihaveprobs**) uh...(whiny tone)I don't want a house! You can't make me get one! I hate houses! I can build one when I need to! I'm too busy to have a house! I travel too much!

Castles remind me of a certain sis...(bro) (I think)...and me live in a cave? Puh-leeze. That wolfboy lives in a cave!

Me too demanding? You've got to be kidding.

_Uh...Inuyasha...we aren't._

Alright...but then doesn't that kinda come with the upbringing? (I already told you about that!) Yet I can't think I'd be more demanding if I was brought up as a prince...

**EXAMPLE**. Kagome: Inuyasha? What do you want to eat?

Inuyasha: I want ramen with orange juice and pastries with a deer leg! (don't question me on strange choice of food.)

Kagome: In case you haven't noticed we are kinda in a forest...

Inuyasha: Sooo...that means...?

Kagome: We can;t have orange juice, pastries OR deer.

Inuyasha: Hmmmm...bummer. I 'll just have ramen!

Kagome: As usual.

Inuyasha: As usual. I'm so predictable. I'm so hot. (does happy dance)

**END OF EXAMPLE.**

See what I mean?You can't be too demanding on a mission to SAVE THE WORLD...errr...goumen...KILL NARAKU!

Oh and the whole not listening to Kagome thing? It's called self defense. If I can't hear her, I can't hear her when she sits me...so you can't blame me for habitually not listening to her when she's NOT sitting me. Not my fault. Reflex. Get over it.

I carry her half the time when we're walking too, you know! And the belittling thingy? Well, I already told you I have horrible people skills...meaning I don't really get when she'll get offended...I'm curious, (like when I was curious to what happened between her and Kouga so I could kill him if he tried to eat her or something) she gets mad. And then when I try to not be curious (be dense- like when that noble guy proposed to Sango) she STILL gets mad. So...I accidentally end up getting her mad. Not my fault...I actually try not to get her mad...the lengths I go for her. Sheesh.

000000000000000000000

(**Breejune**) Join the VERY small club of smart people around here...Oh and like Jaken is a stress reliever for Sesshomaru, Mioga is my stress reliever. The old man made sure we both had our own stress relievers...he comes in handy.

0000000000000000000000

(**Airiko-the-Angel3**) You have a sword?

000000000000000000000

(**Yashibabe**) Yay! Thank you for the compliment...and I'm glad you think that way! Join the club for INCREDIBLY smart people who think I'm hot.

000000000000000000000

(**Game M**) NO WAY! Kagome? A-a-a...I'm feeling faint...

000000000000000000000

(**Dreaming-of-a-nightmare**) Good. I love you too. See? My people skills are improving already! I'm so smart I'm so hot I'm too good... (happy dance again...)

000000000000000000000

(**Diamond 369**) To be honest, I don't know. Why you are questioning me on the behavior of a group of unreliable screaming fan girls is also beyond me.(why they like pairings like that) Glad you got the right picture... (in the mir/kags one kags is probably a pervert...kags? laughs uncontrollably a p-p-pervert? Maybe she woulden't blush every two seconds that way...but it's cute!...her blushing that is...not the pairing!)

000000000000000000000

Oh and the typer want to add this: _Kaggie is...compatible with everyone! She looks awesome with just about ANYONE...except for Jaken._

I have no idea why my typer had those weird ideas...but then again she hasn't been awarded the Most Logical Person award...

_HEY! I HEARD THAT!_

I meant you to.

_STUPID BASTARD..._

Shut up and type!

_Mumble grumble...stupid inuyasha...cussword...grumble...bastard...stuck up retard...cussword...middle finger...and so on._

Anyways, before I was graciously disturbed by a MORON...

_I HEARD THAT! I'M TYPING THIS GODDAMN IT!_

000000000000000000000

Yeah yeah, whatever. Now, (**Iloveinuyashasomuch**), I am a reasonably aloof person. I don't care, not do I know of which gender he is. What I do know that he is SCARY. Please don't mention his name around again. I will freak and go on a mad defensive (coughattackcough) rampage, slaughtering everyone and eveything in my way. (except for my friends). Which means...DON'T DO THAT! (Sango already does it enough...)

**EXAMPLE.**. Sango: OMG! HEY! LOOK! JAKOTSUS ALIVE AGAIN! AND HE'S HEADED THIS WAY!

Kagome:(giggles)

Miroku: (hides behind Sango)

Inuyasha: (takes out tetsuiga but hides behind a tree/kagome) oh kami...save me...scary...please...

**END OF EXAMPLE**

(you get my meaning. Sangos evil sometimes...)

Although my typer says thats he's a feminine guy...(shudders)... I think a bit like Kouga...right?

(**inutoshkibalover11**) 1.

'You IS perfect for Kagome!!'

Your right. I am asking for questions.

2.

'Okie, you stated a majority of the people she is paired with. but, you forgot crossovers...not to mention yuri pairings. I counted how many people I've seen her paired with and it's like 29. TWENTY FREAKIN' NINE!! '

Uh...yeah...I already mentioned yuri above...I refuse to believe this. And cross overs? You guys are awfully frustrated aren't you? I'm guessing that pairing Kagome with a random person is a stress reliever...poor you...you must be really stressed! Don't worry, I'll send Mioga right over!

3.

And, if you weren't so mean and rude, then you wouldn't be you anymore!! The LAST thing we need is a soft-and-gooey-as-a-marshmellow Inuyasha running around.

Uhh...QUESTIONS if you'd be so kind...

4.

If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?

Since Kagome's already mine...and I'll keep my friends safe...I;d probably have Miroku and Sango live as long as I will...(Shippos a demon-he doesen't need it)... or a room of ramen...but then again I can get that too easy. It'd probably be the first one.

And no, I don't think I'll bother answering questions anymore...anyone who resists THIS time shall feel my wrath! (tetsuiga's wrath...but whatever)

000000000000000000000

(**Inu.kaglover19**) Good. Glad you liked it.

000000000000000000000

(**pinkycatsy**) Good! You liked it too! And OF COURSE I know it's all true! What do think I've been yapping on and on about for like forever?

000000000000000000000

(**airpeeps**) Glad you liked it and thankyou for the long review!

And I agree with you totally...

I will now demonstrate how everyone else is inferior compared to me with Kagome! (thanks for the idea!)

**START OF DEMONSTRATION**

Inuyasha: So...you're here.

Sesshomaru: Why we are here, I have no idea.

Inuyasha: I called you so I could prove to everyone that you all worthless rivals.

Sesshomaru: Rivals? In what?

Inuyasha: For Kagome.

Sesshomaru: Let me correct. Why I am here, I have no idea.

Inuyasha: People pair with you Kagome for some godforsaken reason.

Sesshomaru: Whaaaaaat? Waaaaait a second. Who said I wanted Kagome? Screw off all of you, and LEAVE ME ALONE!

(Sesshomaru exits)

Inuyasha: (grin) see? I told you! Sesshomaru doesn't;t even want her! That stuckup jackass... there goes one of your pairings down the drain...

Miroku: So...why am I here?

Inuyasha: 'Cause people pair you with Kagome.

Miroku: Waaaiiittt a second...but I love Sango! She'll kill me!(runs out the door)

Inuyasha: See? (grins again)

Shippo: SHE'S MY MOMMY YOU...GAH! (runs out the door in disgust)

Inuyasha: Can I say 'ha' again?

Bankotsu: Who said I want THAT wench?

Inuyasha: Fans.

Bankotsu: (whispers to inuyasha) Uh...this is kinda a secret from the rest of the Band of Seven members...but I ...uh...kinda...like...am...in...love with Ja-darling. Don't tell anyone!

Inuyasha: (laughs) You do know that the typer can hear everything and it's going online to all of your fans, don't you? And Ja-darling?

Bankotsu: And the members? Shut up. THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HIM!

Inuyasha: Heh...will find out too loverboy...

Bankotsu: Damn you! (hides under bed)

Inuyasha: There's no use for good looks there...

Onigumo: I loved Kikyo. Not this wench. (walks out calmly)

Inuyasha: (smiles)

Naraku: (mutters) I'm not even gonna ask... (follows Onigumo)

Inuyasha: (smiles again)

Inutashio: Why'd you call me here son?

Inuyasha: I did? Oops...sorry...go back to dying.

Inutashio: (rolls eyes) Fine. (floats out the door ghost style)

Inuyasha: I honestly didn't think I's accidentally call him. (he SO old!- way too old)

Inutashio: (floats)I can read your thoughts...

Inuyasha: yeah...sure. (picks up Jaken-who for some mysterious reason, was there- and throws him out the window.) I'm not even going to bother talking to you!

Inuyasha: (To Souta and Gramps- who are retching in a corner) Go home.

Souta and Gramps: THANK YOU! (run back through the well)

Inuyasha: I have no idea which dimwit called THEM here...

Hakudoushi and Kohaku: (together) THE SAME DIMWIT WHO CALLED US HERE! WE'RE LIKE WHAT? NINE?

Inuyasha:(disturbed) Uh...sorry. You can leave.

Hakudoushi and Kohaku: (together) THANK YOU! (run out the door)

Hojo: um...

Inuyasha: (growling) Get outta here...

Hojo: (scared) Um...(runs and jumps)

Inuyasha: (calls after) Hojo you moron! That's a cliff not the well...ouch...don't say I didn't try to warn you...if you can say anything at all after THAT fall...

Kouga: (smiles) hey!

Inuyasha:(growls) Go running to Ayame you skirt wearing, foul smelling, lying, tail having, stupid coward!

Ayame Sohma: (pops up from nowhere) Who me? Well...hello! I'm Aya Sohma. Where's Yuki? I made this for him! (Holds up a shirt saying 'I love my older brother more then my girlfriend')

Inuyasha: GAH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!(shudders when looking at shirt) Uh...no. Not you...although you can go with him! (points to Kouga)

Ayame: (smiles) Yay! Yuki's not around...so you can wear it! (tries to push shirt on Kouga)

Kouga: Wait...no way! I don't even have an older brother! And he's definitely not YOU!

Aya: Awwww! It's alright sweetie! (runs after Kouga with shirt in hand, out the door)

Inuyasha: Uh...that was...very...disturbing...

Hakkaku: That's an understatement.

Ginta: (nods) Why'd you call us here? Kagome's our sis anyways.

Hakkaku: Yep! She's nice, but we love her as a sis!

Ginta: Hey...(nudges Hakkaku) Do you think we should go save Kouga?

Hakkaku: Nah...he'll be alright. Lets's go back!

Ginta: sSure! (walk out the door ignoring Kouga running from Aya screaming 'No! I don't want to! NEVER! Please! Mercy!' outside)

Inuyasha: (mutters) Well, that was fairly painless...(eyes a person)...AAAAHH!.It's you!

Jakotsu: Sorry darling, but I'm already in love! (swoons)

Inuyasha: Uh...congrats?

Jakotsu: Thanks! Where is he...ah! (looks under the bed)

Inuyasha: (to audience)See? Today I have proven that I am the ONLY one for Kagome! Yay! Be happy! Get drunk! Eat icecream! Let's party!(goes off to get icecream from the kitchen leaving typer to look for spelling mistakes)

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Inuyasha: So everybody...bye now! I've proven everything to you! (To Aya, now looking for a missing kouga) Aya! He's that way! (points out the window)

Aya: (grins) Thanks! Wait up Kouga-Yuki-kun!

Inuyasha: Wait a second...(listens to strange noises) (throws away bed)

AAHHH! (shields his eyes from Jakotsu and Bankosu)

GET OUT YOU STUPID IDIOTS! MORONS! YOUR MAKING ME SICK! AAAHHHH! **STOP FRIKIN' KISSING UNDER MY BED!**

Bankotsu: (get up with arms around Jakotsu and shifty eyes ) Uh...yeah. Sorry. It's just that...

Jakotsu: (running his index finger down Bankotsu's nose and chin) ...Mou...You're so pretty...

Bankotsu: (blush)

Inuyasha: GET OUT YOU F& RETARDS! (bands head against wall chanting 'Erase erase erase! Oh please what did I ever do to deserve this?') (sobs)

Jakotsu: ...ooaniki...can we take a few days getting back home?

Bankotsu: (grins) sure...Ja-darling!

Inuyasha: (pushes them out the door and shut the door) Why? WHY? (sobs)

**AFTER FIVE MINUTES OF TRYING TO OVERCOME THAT DISTURBING SCENE...**

Inuyasha: Damn. Now I need a new bed. I'll get nightmares if I sleep on that thing now...(heads off to find a new bed) This is it guys! Bye! And remember, KAGOME IS MINE!

00000000000000000000000000

How was that? Review plz! Please! I'm begging you!

And yes I know this was quite long but I had a lot fun writing it! And the last part (jak/ban) was added for laughs...i can imagine that happening...hehe...

Oh and since this is over, check out my other stories...believe me they are quite funny!


End file.
